


The Moment We Knew But Didn't Want To Admit

by HMSquared



Series: Fanarts and Photos [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Depression, Established Hank Anderson/Connor, Established Relationship, Hannor, M/M, Pictures, Secret Relationship, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Connor arrives at Hank’s house and hears Sumo howling. Hannor.





	The Moment We Knew But Didn't Want To Admit

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I hate doing established relationship pieces, but this wouldn't work any other way. It's meant to be open-ended, but that makes the story even more fun in my opinion. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit (10/20/2018): I finally figured out to insert pictures! This is a piece of fanart that someone did, and it inspired this story. Hopefully, it adds tone to the story.
> 
> Edit (6/11/2019): It took a lot of searching, but I finally found the original post of the person who made the comic that inspired this. [Here you go!](https://limii-circulate.tumblr.com/post/175002415733/now-youre-not-a-machine-anymore-you-have-to/)

When Hank didn’t respond to Connor’s third call that hour, the android knew something was wrong. It wasn’t like Hank to not return Connor’s calls or texts. In fact, going radio silent, in general, wasn’t like Hank at all. It got worse when Connor asked around and learned Hank hadn’t even shown up to work.

That cloudy evening, as the rain started to sprinkle down, Connor walked to Hank’s house. He knew the route by heart, just like Hank.

When Connor reached Hank’s house, his eardrums nearly shattered. Sumo was inside howling, his screams filling the air for good reason. Hank was sitting in his chair, gun in his limp arm and a bullet through his brain. A chair lay scattered on the floor, the result of Hank arguing with himself.

Even without stepping inside, Connor knew what had happened. Hank had been depressed for the last month or two, and Connor had tried to help. Hank was Hank, Connor knew, and not even his boyfriend could help.

Standing out on the sidewalk, Connor thought about his time with Hank. Kisses stolen in empty hallways, glances shared across the way. Wednesdays were spent at the local burger truck, eating the undelicious but satisfying cuisine. Private, more intimate moments shared in front of no one but Sumo.

It had gotten colder out, the wind beginning to pick up. A few leaves, the last of the season, scraped across the ground, forgotten. Shivering, Connor rose a hand to his face and winced when he discovered frozen tears.

As far as Connor was concerned, there were three options. The first was Connor stepping into Hank’s house, trashing the place, and then sitting on the carpet in the living room with Hank’s gun in his hands. Curling into a ball, Connor would shoot himself, sprawled out on the floor like a doll, both bodies being discovered the next morning.

Then there was the second, more honorable option. Connor would call the Detroit Police department and inform them of Hank’s suicide. Hank’s body would be frozen, his name remembered for decades, and there would be a funeral. From first sight, it seemed perfect.

With this idea, however, there was a problem. Even at the funeral, Connor would be ignored, for he and Hank hadn’t told anyone about their relationship. Someone, probably Gavin, most likely knew the relationship existed. But until Connor shared, and even when he did, the android would be ignored. Connor would be forced to grieve in peace, tired and alone.

The third option was the darkest. Connor would not report Hank’s body, but instead would take Sumo and leave Detroit, finding a home in another state. There, Connor would spend the last of his days in denial, waiting for CyberLife to retrieve him.

As a small dash of snow began to fall, Connor’s mouth opened, him gasping in a puff of air. A tiny smile appearing on his face, Connor nodded to himself. He had made a decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
